


Bread and Bubblegum

by Killarthe4th



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DAD76, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killarthe4th/pseuds/Killarthe4th
Summary: (Alternate universe) Jack Morrison is a mess, his friend Ana decides to send him a caretaker. The caretaker comes in the form of a young Korean girl. The prompt for this fic was Annoyance and Love.A little context.I was given a prompt, write a piece that displays annoyance that changes into Love. It wasn’t originally a fanfic, until I thought of ways to change it to fit this image I had in my head. The prompt was originally 1000 words, but I lengthened it out slightly since it felt too fast a read if I were to just replace the names. (Oddly enough the man was called Jack anyways) (No not really odd)





	

Originally this was written in the first person, I tried swapping it up to the third person, give me a while to iron out some mistakes.

_Italics mean thoughts._

 

“I’ve got to stop doing this,” Jack fumbled for the keys he knew were there, a drunken chuckle escaped his lips as he twisted the door open. He threw an empty bottle on the couch before wading through the cesspool that was his apartment, littered with takeout boxes and crisp packets. Yesterday didn’t go too well, it was yet another shitty day at work, absolutely no credit was given for what he had done or what he was worth.

“To top it off?” he muttered to himself “Not even kissing the boss’s ass was enough to get that damn promotion. Instead, it went to that new kid, fuck’s sake I can’t compete with her if she’s fucking the boss,” _is she fucking the boss?_ I wouldn’t know. He collapsed on the couch shortly after. No sense dwelling on what had happened, sleep didn’t evade him tonight like most nights, and he fell straight into his dreams.  


 

(The next morning)

“Hello?” there was a lot of banging, someone was knocking on the door and Jack didn’t want to get up. _Maybe she’ll go away if I don’t reply._ Turns out to be wishful thinking as the banging resumed, much like a jackhammer at midday.

Jack decided maybe fighting it wasn’t worth it and got up, “I’ll be there in just a second,” _God my voice sounded like gravel, I definitely did not drink enough water._ The banging didn’t stop, and to be frank, Jack felt like decking the asshole banging at the door before noon. He finally stepped up to the door, slamming it open. ‘What is it?“ he grumbled  
With a fist hovering in the air mid-knock, the girl standing at the door immediately straightened up. "Hello, my name is Hana.” She held her hand, noticing Jack wasn’t going to shake her hand she retracted it “I’m here as a volunteer to help people in need.”

 _Oh god_ , Jack pulled a hand through his hair, still somewhat greasy from last night “I didn’t sign up for this while drunk, did I”?

“Well, not exactly people in need” She only nodded her head, almost as if to reassure herself more than me, “I got the assignment from Ana, She’s the one that signed you up mister.”

“Shit,” Jack dragged a hand over his face. _Of course, Ana is butting into my life again, she could never really leave me alone. Even if it’s been twenty years, twenty years of meddling and it still wasn’t enough._ Jack sighed before he took a good look at the girl in front of him. She was a bit on the short side, big eyes brown eyes and a head of long brown hair, she had a fringe that covered her forehead. She was chewing something, looked like gum from what he could tell. “Well, what can I help you with?”

“I’m here to help you Mister Moronson-”  
“It’s Morrison” He muttered “Mor-ri-Son” tracing the creases, Jack sighed before finally succumbing “Fine, come on in.”  
No more than one step into the room “This is a pigsty,” Immediate response, there wasn’t any hesitation. No sugarcoating, just blunt brutal honesty. _Oh, Ana what have you sent my way this time…_

“I’ve realized,” Jack stated dully “It’s the weekend, and I don’t have anything in particular I want you to do.” He gestured towards the dining table, not that it’s been used in forever.  
She took a seat, disgusted at the dust that had settled on the table like a second skin.

“As I said before my name is Hana,” She placed a hand on her chest “I’m of Korean descent, and I will be helping out around this house.”

“Doing what?

"Cleaning, Laundry, stuff that you seem too busy to do yourself.”

“What do you get out of this?”

“Ana said you were going to pay me.”

“She said WHAT?!” Jack stood up, palms slammed into the table. “Listen, kid, I’ve got better ways to spend my money, something other than paying for” he gestured to her “which I didn’t sign up for.”

“Like what?” She folded her arms, “Alcohol? Drugs? Hookers?”

Jack recoiled, Stunned and insulted, before snarling. “You don’t know a thing about me, girl.”

“It’s Hana,” she stared at him blankly “As long as you don’t mistreat them I won’t mind.”

Sweat built up on Jack’s forehead, this girl is nuts! It was a pain in the ass, but Jack relented. Just to get her off his back (and Ana who without a doubt would get on his back about it), who knows? If this place is bad enough she wouldn’t come back.

 

She did come back, just on the Monday. Jack came back from work to see her standing patiently outside his apartment.

“So you came back?” Jack grumbled before letting her in.

“I want that paycheck,” She sighed before tying her hair back in a ponytail. “Do you have any cleaning supplies at all?”

“There’s a broom and a mop in the kitchen”

She stared at him, a look of disproval in her eyes “Guess it’ll have to do.” She started picking up the garbage on the floor first.

Jack just sighed before resigning to his room, tablet in hand as he looked through the information for tomorrow’s meeting, the broadband meetings were always a chore but the new kid did make it easier. Perhaps she was just THAT good. After figuring out everything he needed he walked back into the room, looking slightly cleaner than before (huge improvement anyway) in two hours he could somewhat see more of the floor than before. She was sat at the table, the dust is gone from the surface.

“Done for the day kid?”

Hana nodded, nibbling on a slice of white bread, the stuff you’d find at grocery stores.

“T-thanks for the help today,” Jack wasn’t sure if he should thank her, but she was doing him a service.

“Don’t mention it,” she finished her bread before picking up her bag. “I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Morrison.”

 

This had eventually become a routine, he bought some cleaning supplies to make her job easier, she would clean the place eventually. After a month the tiled floor could be seen again.

Perhaps something had woken up in Jack, he started working his ass off, even more, no more excuses. He still drank slightly, but not enough to be hungover on Saturday. He felt an urge to improve himself, perhaps Hana had stirred up an instinct in him? After a month he had finally gotten that promotion that he wanted. He stopped ordering takeout and started cooking his own food again. He felt on top of the world and frankly, he was glad Hana stumbled into his life.

She had come back again, this time, there wasn’t much to clean since she had done such a good job, she mopped the tiles before wiping the table, and like a well-oiled machine she took out slices of white bread.

“You know,” Jack walked up to the table, shiniest he’d ever seen it, “I’ve only seen you eating bread.”

“I need the paycheck” she mumbled, “Bread keeps me satisfied.”

“There are other things to eat you know.”

“Yes, but food in the orphanage is disgusting.”

 _Way to drop the ball on me_ , Jack’s eyes widened.

“Hana, you never sai-”

“Because it’s normal to me.” She finished off her bread. Steadily grabbing her bag. “I’ve got to go, thanks, Mr. Morrison”

This smacked Jack in the face harder than his last failed relationship. _Is that what they give out to eat in orphanages nowadays?_ “What could be so bad that she just eats slices of white bread?” Jack actually stood there for a while, his mind going a mile a minute. He had his groceries from yesterday but looks like he needed to go and get some more. _She changed my life, let’s make her life happier as well._

 

The next day went on, as usual, work finished at about five. Boss was happy, so no one had to do OT. When Jack finally got back home Hana was already standing outside the door as she usually does.

“Anything exciting happened at school today kid?”

“Well, nothing much.” She replied before starting the cleaning.

There wasn’t much left to clean, she always did a good job, she started doing her homework on the dinner table. She didn’t seem to realize that instead of his room Jack was in the kitchen.

“Hana.”

She paused during her homework “Yes Mr. Morrison?”

“You staying for long today?” Jack started boiling the pasta and dicing up the garlic

“I’ll stay longer if you need me to do anything else.”

“Alright good, stay for a while,” He started cooking the pork chops. Broccoli already finished as the first dish.

Jack peeked from the kitchen and noticed she was reaching for her bag.

“Also Hana,”

She looked up from her bag “Yes?’

"Don’t eat anything just yet.”

She looked up confused, unsure about it, but she didn’t question it as she worked on her Homework.

When the Pork was done he plated everything before bringing it all out. Placing food on the table, He handed her a fork and knife. She just stared at him, like a second head was protruding from his shoulder.  
Jack filled a plate and handed it to her, he started putting food on his own plate.

“Go ahead,” Jack smiled.

Hana stared, it was warm. Steam curled off it like tendrils. She blinked, and remembered her white bread, blinking again she saw a small cup of noodles. She couldn’t blink back the tears. Running around the table she launched herself at Jack. Tears cascading down her face, hugging onto him, somewhat desperately.

Jack could only smile sadly, pulling her into a hug. “It’s going to be alright,” after sitting for two minutes, strangled sobs escaping every now and then he shook her slightly “The food’s gonna get cold.”  
She left his arms, reluctantly. Once she tasted a bit of pasta she ate with a gusto. It was heartbreaking but Jack smiled through it. Jack had cut the pork chops into smaller pieces, in case she didn’t know how to use a knife (Considering she was only eating bread before meeting him).

“Thank you so much, Mr. Morrison,” she looked like she was holding back more tears, food long gone and she looked so satisfied.

“It’s no problem kid,” He pat her lightly on the head, ruffling her hair, much to her dismay. “I wouldn’t mind doing this every day.”

“You aren’t just saying this to get my hopes up are you?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

She latched onto Jack again, perhaps it was happiness or the lack of contact she ever got with people. But Jack was happy to see her smile. After knowing her for two months he had yet to see her smile, well, until today.

“By the way kid,” she looked up at him with a confused expression.

_Such a poor kid, everyone deserves happiness. I feel like a parent, I’ll adopt her in the future if she would let me. Seeing the smile on her face gives me joy I hadn’t felt since I was a kid._

“Call me Jack,” he beamed at her.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a one-shot, although I have an idea for another fic in this Universe/Au, might make a continuation, who knows. Still a one-shot for now.  
> I got a lot of inspirations from the fic Thanks, dad. Love, Hana on Ao3 by snowsheba. Definitely, go check their work out. It is to die for (Plus there are 62 chapters currently so there is a lot to read and all of it is to die for.)  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
